Bueno, vamos a cambiar las cosas aquí
by Presuntuoso
Summary: Ff acerca de la historia de una venganza que termina saliendo mal y de como evitar que el mundo llegue a tal extremo, y salvar a tantos como sea posible:Protagonizada por naruto uzumaki, Itachi uchiha y kurama :3


Disclaimer: Primer ff de ? . La idea es hacer este un ff con kurama Itachi y naruto como personajes principales va a ser algo raro y no siempre muy consistente, aun no decido los ships por lo que podrían ser cualquiera, eso si, nada de pedofilia, quizá algunos ships yaoi. Pero esto principalmente será acción y comedia en lugar de romance.

Ah, por cierto, obviamente no me pertenece Naruto... Porque si lo hiciera pueden apostar a que haria algo mucho mejor que boruto...

En fin, disfruten :)

* * *

-¿Qué?

¿Donde demonios est...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el joven rubio antes de desplomarse.

Bueno, quizá todo esto necesite un poco de contexto antes de empezar.

Todo empezó en la aldea oculta de la hoja conocida como konohagakure, cuando una bestia ataco la aldea sin previo aviso y la arrasó, requiriendo del sacrificio de muchos honorables ninja y, del genio rubio y regente de la aldea, para poder sellarla dentro de un niño, el nombre de ese niño era: Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque... Apuesto que ya conocen esa historia, si no, un chico de apellido kishimoto, ha hecho un buen resumen, lo que está aqui es la historia de como todo se fué al demonio, y empezó todo, otra vez...

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la oficina de rokudaime hokage-sama: Kakashi hatake, decendiente de una familia de buenos y poderosos ninjas, pero él, kakashi, era incluso mas especial, un genio desde la infancia, jonin desde adolescente, incluso anbu, un lider nato, un ninja confiable y amable con todos los de la aldea y reconocido por todas las pobres chicas que han podido ver su rostro bajo la mascara y saben que no lo tendrán: uno de los mas, si no directamente, el ninja mas guapo de toda la aldea.

Pero es suficiente de Kakashi, volvamos a esa mañana, el sol empezaba a asomarse bajo las persianas a medio bajar de la oficina del hokage y despertaba al agotado mandatario de una horrible noche de sueño sobre el escritorio, era una mañana como todas, pakkun estaba tumbado en el sillón bostezando y esperando que kakashi lo sacara a pasear, últimamente yamato había estado reticente a pasear a pakkun incluso si era una orden directa de su hokage, decía algo de hartarse de que pakkun orinase sobre el, pero en cuanto kakashi intentaba regañar al pequeño perro oscuro este sólo decía que se confundía porque yamato olía igual que el árbol de eucalipto donde a pakkun le gustaba marcar su territorio, toda una molestia decía kakashi, pero para resolver el problema había decidido que él sacaría el perro, aunque con tanto trabajo pendiente... quizá mejor sólo de dijera a algún anbu que lo hiciera por él o engañaría a naruto para que pensara que es alguna suerte de entrenamiento, toda una molestia, pero pakkun aun no ladraba por lo que aun no era tiempo, tendría un par de minutos mas antes de decidirse quien sacaría su perro, aparte de su irreverente perro la oficina estaba llena de papeleo por hacer y algunas armas que habían traído para que las aprobara el día anterior pero kakashi quería hacerles unas pruebas antes asi que sólo las dejaron alli, tambien, enfrente de él, en su mismo escritorio lo esperaba otra pila de papeleo debajo de su copia autografiada de las técnicas icha icha que se había quedado leyendo hasta dormir la noche anterior.

Decidió pararse para estirar los músculos, dormir en una silla es muy duro, incluso para el famoso ninja copia, contemplaba las fotos de los kages y también sus propias fotos, de el con su sensei y sus amigos Rin y Obito así como la de él y sus estudiantes, camino para observarlas de cerca.

-Oh no otra vez.

De nuevo se había parado sobe un envase a medio terminar de ramen instantáneo, maldito Naruto la próxima vez que hiciera esto, le devolvería el envase... junto a un par de kunais incluidos, perfecto, ahora tendria que mandar a limpiar, o eso pensaba cuando de repente alguien sin golpear ni nada abrió la puerta de un golpe:

-Rokudaime-sama, es urgente necesita ver eso.

Oh genial, otro largo día, alcanzo a pensar kakashi antes de volver a sentarse en su silla, pero al pasar de un momento, todo rastro de pereza y molestia se fueron de él, de hecho kakashi no tuvo mas que preocupacion y aun no habia tomado su desayuno.

-Reúnan a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, De inmediato!

-A la orden señor.

Y kakashi se quedó inmerso en el archivo que recién habían llevado a su oficina.

*Un rato después*

-Kakashi-sensei, nos llamó? dijo un ninja rubio cruzando la puerta con evidentes signos que no llevaba despierto mas tiempo que kakashi... y de que nadie le había dicho que llevaba la bandana puesta hacia abajo.

-Claro que nos llamó, Teme, qué más haríamos tan temprano aquí? - Respondió el ninja de cabello largo y azulado que venia detrás del rubio.

-Pueden dejar de discutir, al menos por un día? ustedes nunca cambian, a todas estás, ¿a qué huelen los dos? ¿primero se quieren matar, pero ahora compran la misma marca de jabón y todo? -dijo la chica de cabello rosa que completaba el equipo

-Nosotros? eh si, contestó Naruto.

-Estaban en descuento, de lo contrarió, quien querria oler como él? respondió el uchiha un tanto raro, -de cualquier manera, que sucede kakashi? por qué nos llama tan temprano- dijo dirigiéndose al hokage, quien ni se habia inmutado desde que ellos entraron, absorto en unos documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-kakashi sens... Se aventuró a decir la pelirosa cuando tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver lo que había en el escritorio del hokage.

Los otros dos se acercaron rápidamente revelando un documento algo largo que tenia absorto al capitán del equipo 7 junto a unas fotos temibles, de alguna aldea pequeña, no conocida, de las muchas que se estaban formando en los alrededores de konoha, pero en esta, bueno, digamos que los habitantes llevaban en su espalda desnuda el símbolo uchiha grabado de una manera... un tanto dolorosa, habían decenas allí apilados, era terrible.

-Fue una masacre, decenas de personas, mujeres, niños, ninguno de ellos guerreros, era una aldea agrícola, no tuvieron oportunidad- dijo el hokage -Entenderán al ver lo que grabaron en sus espaldas porqué los requerí a los tres, en especial a ti sasuke-kun. Lo que sea que había ahí nuestros ninjas no encontraron nada, los envío a ustedes con la esperanza que puedan ver lo que los otros no en esta horrible escena, es mi petición como hokage, vayan y tráiganme lo que sea que hizo esto.

-Si kakashi sensei- respondieron los tres saliendo de la oficina del hokage

-Eh, Naruto- dijo kakashi, a lo que el joven ninja decidió mirar en dirección al hokage.

Al girarse el joven ninja logró evitar por milimetros gracias a su velocidad un kunai que venia a toda prisa directo hacia su pecho.

-La próxima vez que dejes tus envases de ramen tirados en mi oficina, no te avisaré antes de lanzarlo dijó kakashi sin levantar su vista del informe.

Naruto tragó saliva y partió rápidamente a reunirse con los otros, aun con la sangre helada.

*Esa misma noche*

-Vamos, volvamos de una vez, dijo la kunoichi temblando de frío -Está helando aquí, ademas no he podido comer nada en condiciones hoy, hemos buscado todo el día, lo que quiera que hizo eso, ya no está, ¿qué esperan encontrar a esta hora?

-Qué, no, Quién, piénsalo Sakura, el mejor momento para emboscar o atacar siquiera, para un ninja, es la noche, en la oscuridad, ademas, quien sea que hizo eso, me llamaba a mí, y ha debido querer que estemos solos para aparecer.- Espetó Sasuke

Y así esperaron un poco más oyendo el crepitar del fuego cuando de repente un crujir en los arbustos los sobresaltó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura yacía tirada en el suelo con un grave corte en su pierna, Naruto tirado de rodillas tosía y Sasuke yacía tirado con un punzante dolor en su costado.

Sin dudarlo dos veces adoptaron la forma de kurama y el sharingan ante el inesperado agresor.

-Sal ya, no te escondas, gritaba el Uchiha molesto, ¿Quién demonios eres y qué tienes contra mi clan?

-Jajajaja ¿mi clan? Eres muy valiente usurpador, dime, a quien demonios le robaste ese ojo derecho que llevas, y con qué derecho te crees a portar el símbolo Uchiha?, escoria traidora de konoha.- Dijo una mujer, que apareció de la nada frente a ellos, era una muer curiosa, bella, pero despiadada, se veía en sus ojos, esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, igualmente roja, no se podría decir su edad, pero su pelo negro oscuro lucia aterradoramente bello bajo la luz de la noche.

-¿Usurpador? Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, ultimo sobreviviente y restaurador del clan, Ahora, dime quien eres y ¿de donde sacaste esos ojos tan curiosos que tienes?

-Yo soy Amana Uchiha y curiosamente hasta hace cinco minutos yo creía ser la ultima sobreviviente y vengadora de todo el clan, hace un tiempo volví a donde ya no había nada y he oído las historias niño, como los altos mandos de la hoja dispusieron a un uchiha, para acabar el clan, TODOS! padres, amigos, hermanos TODOS MUERTOS! por nuestra misma mano, según oí. ¿Sabes que mas he oído? Historias chico, hace mucho tiempo en el clan, historias sobre un poder especial latente en los uchiha, que requiere un obsceno sacrificio para ser conseguido, un sharingan aún mas fuerte... Tus ojos te delatan asesino, FRATRICIDA!- grito la enloquecida ninja, quien en tan sólo un momento se hallaba frente a sasuke con un kunai perforando el cuerpo del chico.

-Sasuke! gritaron los dos jóvenes corriendo hacia el, quienes al darse cuenta yacían en el piso con dolor en su rostro y sin saber que había pasado.

Es una velocidad increíble, más que increíble, pensaba naruto, ni siquiera con el poder de kurama la he podido ver, puede que esta sea la persona mas rápida de todo el mundo.

-No fue el! decía la pelirosa angustiada sacando a naruto de su letargo,-Fue Itachi quien mato al clan-

-Lo hizó para protegernos, a todos, a konoha e incluso de nosotros mismos, decía sasuke algo débil por la estacada violenta que había sufrido.

-Mientes! por qué querría el pequeño Itachi asesinar al clan? Mentiroso! Tú pagarás, restauraré el honor del clan con la sangre de su destructor.

En ese momento Naruto brillo impresionantemente con el poder de kurama desbordando chakra dispuesto a correr al lado de sasuke y protegerlo de otro ataque letal, no permitiría que nadie lastimase a quien tanto quería. un segundo después yacía tumbado al lado de sasuke con un corte profundo en uno de sus brazos y muy adolorido.

-No importa lo rápido que seas, nada puede ser mas rápido que el tiempo mismo chico- dijo Amana dirigiéndose al rubio- Y para tu desgracia, yo, soy quien lo controla.

-Jamás oí de alguien que manipulara el tiempo, ni de ninguna Amana Uchiha te puedo asegurar que yo si soy un Uchiha y no dejaré que me venzas aquí o que dañes a mis camaradas, te propondré esto una vez por respeto a los ojos y la insignia que llevas, unetenos y ayudanos a reconstruir el clan con tu poder perdonaremos tus ataques e intentaremos hacer que kakashi no te ejecute.

-Pero sasuke, es una asesina, decia la herida kunoichi.

-Ni siquiera tengo que considerarlo chicos, el clan definitivamente será salvado, pero no por mí, si dices la verdad, serás tú quien me ayude niño uchiha... hemanito del pequeño Itachi.

Fue ahí cuando por una fracción de segundo el tiempo no se congelo, al menos no para naruto, pero se hizo lento, tan lento que atravesar el aire era como gelatina y pasaron muchas cosas al tiempo, sasuke entendió que Amana lo atacaría y se dispuso a activar el susano para protegerse de la arremetida de la uchiha, naruto comprendió que el susano no estaría completo y la mano llena del chakra de Amana y la técnica que quiera que fuera esa alcanzarían antes a sasuke que el chakra del susano, comprendido esto, hizo lo único que le pareció lógico en ese momento, enfocó todo su chakra y se interpuso tan rápido como pudo entre los dos uchihas.

De pronto todo fue negro y cargado de las sensaciones mas desagradables que había experimentado el cuerpo del ninja hasta la fecha.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico yacía en un bosque oscuro a mitad de la noche, en medio de los arboles.

-¿Qué?

¿Donde demonios est...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el joven rubio antes de desplomarse.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por el primer capitulo, si les gusta pueden dejar su fav o un comentario de apoyo, esas cosas siempre son buenas para ayudarme a sacar tiempo para escribir, que supongo que por la universidad y mis indices de procrastinación no será muy frecuente, espero que les haya gustado, saludos ^-^


End file.
